


Don't Make a Sound

by lonelystar



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelystar/pseuds/lonelystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty doesn't mean anything by it, at first.</p><p>(Or, the one where Jack is the loudest and Bitty finds a few good ways to keep him quiet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> fic for a prompt on tumblr: "argggh!!! fucking jack with a fucking gag what a great wonderfully sinful idea. I hope you write more with that."
> 
> [original hc](http://ericbittlle.tumblr.com/post/144774652156/inspired-by-this-post-because-goddamn-the-first) that sparked all this
> 
> so, yeah. this is just porn. im so sorry mom.

Bitty doesn’t mean anything by it, at first.

"Jack, sweetheart, you know I love you,” Bitty starts, stilling the movements of his hands against Jack’s bare back, “But if you don’t shut up someone’s gonna think we’re fucking.”

It was like the opposing team had it out for Jack specifically that night-- Bitty had nearly had a heart attack after the 4th check, and was in hysterics by the 9th. Luckily, Tater had stepped in and roughed up the two D-men who were on Jack, earning himself a penalty.

By the time Jack drove the 20 minutes from the rink to Samwell, he was just left with some bruises and sore muscles. Bitty, on the other hand, had been climbing the walls with his overwhelming need to mother. So the minute Jack walked through the door, Bitty was on him, dragging him up the stairs and laying him out, gently working the knots out of Jack’s back.

Jack snorts. “We _are_ fucking”

“Not for long, if you keep that up.”

“What are you going to do about it, eh?” Jack taunts, ignoring Bitty’s comment completely. It still comes out playful, despite that fact that Jack’s words are becoming more and more slurred from the steady movements of Bitty’s fingers.

“I can think of a few ways to keep you quiet,” Bitty teases, and oh _god_ is he blushing. “Can’t make much noise when you’re sucking me off, huh?”

Jack relaxes instantly on the bed, a low whine escaping him. _Fuck._

“Give me a gag,” Jack mumbles, eyes closed in pleasure, the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.

 _Oh, Lord_ . Where the hell did _that_ come from?

Before Bitty can feel too embarrassed, Jack makes a small sound in his throat, then pushes his ass back against Bitty’s groin in a way that has him stifling a moan. It’s the smallest of movements that Bitty probably wouldn’t have caught any other time, except for the fact that he’s so hyper aware it hurts.

Meanwhile, Jack has gone more pliant than ever. _Oh,_ Bitty thinks. _Oh my god_.

“Do you... like that?” Bitty says carefully. He’s not opposed to the idea, but the last thing he expected was for Jack to say _that_.

“Yeah,” Jack sighs, his voice soft and warm the way it gets right before sleep. “Yeah, a lot.”

They’ve never talked about their… _kinks_ before. Everything has just sort of fallen into place between them. Bitty likes getting hickies, Jack likes giving them. Jack likes to suck dick, Bitty likes having his dick sucked. Bitty likes feeling sexy, Jack likes to buy him expensive shoes and lace panties. That sort of thing.

But _this?_ This is different. This is new, and a little scary, and something Bitty was not prepared for. In any way. At all.

“Okay,” Bitty says, finally. He shakes himself out of his stupor, resuming the hard press of his hands against the knots in Jack’s back. He can deal with his hard-on later. “Okay. I can work with that.”

* * *

 

As it turns out, _working with that_ happens exactly two days later, while Bitty is bouncing on Jack’s dick. And the damn boy just can’t keep his mouth _shut._

Usually, it’s incredibly hot to hear how loud Jack gets. The shouts of pleasure when Bitty’s mouth is on him, the way he arches and moans as Bitty opens him up, even the soft whimpers when all they do is kiss. It’s completely out of character in the best way, and Bitty can’t get enough of it when they’re alone.

By now they’re on Bitty’s bed in the Haus, with Chowder just across the hall studying and at least 10 other people well within hearing range. And as much as Jack’s sounds of pleasure get him going, Bitty would rather not have to deal with endless chirping over breakfast over something like _this_.

Bitty rises and then sinks back down, pausing to grind his hips and take in as much of Jack as he can. The naked moan from Jack brings a blush to Bitty’s cheeks. He sounds completely wrecked-- absolutely _filthy_.

“Baby,” Bitty gasps, hitting that spot inside himself that sparks a line of electricity up his spine. “Baby, you gotta be quite.”

It’s like Jack doesn’t even hear him-- not a minute later, he’s audibly gasping, soft sounds seemingly involuntarily escaping him.

Bitty doesn’t even pause to think it through. The heat pooling in his stomach is too much, and he knows they’ll be caught if Jack continues. So he doesn’t think, doesn’t bother-- just grabs the shirt he’d been wearing, now discarded across the bed, and brings it up to Jack’s mouth.

Bitty places his other hand on Jack’s chest for balance, and when he slips and grabs Jack’s throat instead, his reaction is instantaneous. Jack’s mouth falls open in a silent moan and Bitty takes the opportunity to stuff the shirt in.

“You gonna be good now, sweetheart?” Bitty croons, taking his hand off Jack’s throat to pinch his nipples. Bitty pulls and twists with one hand, his other reaching down to stroke himself.

Jack whines, though the sound is muffled through the fabric. Bitty gives another sharp twist to Jack’s nipple, not letting up.

In response, Jack’s body arches suddenly off the bed and he moans. Bitty leans down and bites the abused flesh of Jack’s chest, then the nipple itself. And Bitty knows that Jack could always take the makeshift gag out of his own mouth, could tell Bitty to stop if things got to be too much-- but he doesn’t, instead just takes what he’s given, and somehow that’s the hottest thing Bitty’s ever seen.

It’s over embarrassingly quick after that, Jack coming violently with Bitty’s hand on his throat, his choked out sounds dampened by the cloth. Bitty follows soon after, his vision nearly whiting out from the pleasure. His whole body seizes like he’s been shocked, then releases just as suddenly in a wave of hot pleasure. They shake through their orgasms, holding onto each other tight.

Bitty pulls off slowly, removing the condom and tossing it across the room to deal with later. He turns his full attention to Jack then, who’s a boneless mess against the sheets, hair sticking up in every direction with lines of Bitty’s come streaking his chest.

Carefully, Bitty crawls over him and removes the shirt from his mouth. It’s damp with spit, so he uses it to clean off Jack’s chest and Bitty’s hand. Jack doesn’t react much at all-- doesn’t even seem to be present. When Bitty’s done cleaning them off, he settles down on the bed and pulls Jack against him, letting the man rest his head on Bitty’s chest.

“Honey?” Bitty starts, lightly scratching his fingers against Jack’s scalp. His skin is hot where they touch but the last thing Bitty wants is to move. “Was that alright?”

“Mmm,” Jack hums in agreement. He throws his left arm across Bitty’s body and presses closer to him, entwining their legs as well.

They lay there for a while, moonlight glowing into Bitty’s room. They’re comfortable in the darkness, naked skin pressed against skin, and Bitty thinks he could be happy living the rest of his life just like this.

Jack’s still floating a while later, making soft contented sounds each time Bitty soothes a hand across his back or places a kiss on the top of Jack’s head. It’s several minutes before he comes back to himself, looking up at Bitty with such naked love it makes his breath catch in his throat.

“Guess that really did work,” Jack teases, his shoulders shaking slightly in amusement.

“Yeah,” Bitty says, satiated and content. He cracks a smile. “That was somethin’.”

“Think the boys heard?” Jack asks, pressing soft kisses to Bitty’s chest, the sharp rise and hollow dip of his collarbone.

“I think people in _Canada_ heard.”

Jack laughs, a small chuckle, before sighing and relaxing against Bitty’s body. A warm swell of affection blooms in Bitty’s chest. _This boy_ , he thinks.

“Hey,” Bitty says. He uses the hand not currently playing with Jack’s hair to tilt his face up so they can meet eye to eye.

“Hi,” Jack says, his voice soft.

“I love you,” Bitty whispers, then says it again as Jack moves up to meet him in a kiss. “I love you. I love you.”

“Je ’taime. I love you,” Jack sighs against Bitty’s lips, turning so they’re both laying on their sides, facing each other. Bitty laces their hands together between their chests, smiles at Jack’s small noises of pleasure.

They hold each other in the dim light, the warmth of each other’s bodies lulling them into the comfort of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please kudos/comment if you enjoyed it, :)
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr at [ericbittlle](http://www.ericbittlle.tumblr.com) for more of these dorky hockey kids in love


End file.
